Storm Chroniclesdemigod Chapters
by DaughterOfPoseidonLL
Summary: About a demigod named Storm Anderson a girl  Off to defeat the titan Krios with her boy friend Logan Stevenson and best friend Torch Mitchell! Read the journey they take, love, hardship and new people!
1. Chapter 1: Why Me?

Storm Chronicles Chapter 1: Why Me?

"Wake up Storm!" Logan shook me awake, I'm a girl named Storm. "I'm awake, I"m awake. What, what?" I sit up next to him "It's time" Logan looked me directly in the eyes "No, It can't be! It's only been 3 months!" I stare directly at the dented sheild on the floor "Storm, It's time" Logan just sat there watching me freak out about what is going to happen this month.

Whats going to happen you ask? 3 months earlier, Logan and I embarked on a quest to find Hades Helm of Darkness, stolen by the Titon Krios. It cost the life of alot of demigods. Now, we must re-fight Krios, prove to him we are the more powerful of the demigods. I'm a Daughter of Zeus...What could go wrong. WHY ME! I have the worst luck of my family. Is it because I have 4 other siblings that are all demigods! WHY ME!

"You can't be serious, we fought him once! I don't want to almost lose you again!" I yell and start pacing my cabin, ocassionaly glaring at the tall statue of my father. "You won't lose me! It's ok" He looked nervous, looking at him I could see a little glow come off his body...almost golden. "Oh Logan, you didn't!" I shout and through pieces of armor at him, I love Logan, I want to be with him everyday "You took up the curse of Achilles! Your just following your brother! We'll he doesn't live here anymore! You saw what it did to him yet you still go and do that!" I shout and throw my knife at the wall behind me.

"I'm sorry, you said you didn't want to lose me" He mumbled "Dylan. He did this to you! He talked you into this! Didn't he!" I yell at Logan "Well" Logan mumbles "DIDN"T HE!" I scream and run out of the cabin. Our friend Dylan Micheals, he's a Son Of Hades "DYLAN!" I was standing in the middle of the rectangle that was made up of the cabins the other demigods stayed in, Dylan comes walking out. I walk over to him smiling like nothing was wrong, then I punched him in the nose and grab the collar of his jacket "Why did you do this to my boyfriend!" I grit my teeth "Cool it Storm!" Dylan grabs his nose I release his jacket "WHY!" I get in his face.

" I didn't do it Storm!" Dylan backs up, his sister Dani walks out "You" my eyes were wild "You! You talked Logan into this! YOUR SICK!" I scream at her,by now the whole camp could see us arguing looking through the windows in their cabins "You didn't want to lose him, I did you a favor Storm" She pushed her brown hair out of her face, My heart was racing my chest was moving faster and faster. Normaly, this isn't a good thing. Well, its never a good thing. I could feel the wind blowing through my black hair. The electricity was coursing through my vains.

_Cool it Storm._

I heard in the back of my mind, my father talking to me "Dad?" I blurt, I look at Dylan and Dani, they were frozen. I turn "Zeus" I saw my father standing infront of me "Storm. What is wrong" My father always does this "She talked Logan into bearing the Curse of Achellies! She's a fool!" I growled, I open my palm, sometimes when I get angry, tiny bolts of lightning appear in my hand. I can throw them,but sometimes I just summon them to play with, It doesn't take much.

"Krios is rising, dear" Zeus booms "You must stop him" He hands me a necklace looking thing "Is this a necklace?" I ask my father "No, its a circlet for your head, It creates power for you in battle" I put the circlet on my head, it's silver close to the middle theres a blue looking diamond, it was glowing "This is amazing.." I mutter " I thought you would like it, Queen Hera adores your charisma so, out of her love for you she had this forged for you" Zeus says "Thanks dad, but I know thats not the only reason your here" I say

"Krios has a minion, he's sending it to kill you. It will arrive at camp in 2 days time, you must stay and fight" Zeus says "Will do, dad, now if you don't mind, I have some unfinished business" I smirk "Careful Storm" Zeus warns "No promises" I smile, I turn away as my father disappears, I come back to reality. " I actually solved your problem" Dani smiles "Where'd you get that circlet?" Dylan asked " My father" I smirk "OH APHRODITE!" Dylan runs "What its just a circlet" Dani stands her ground, I summon a lightning bolt, I move it across my fingers like a little floating dynomite, glowing, so small but so much power "OH, I wouldn't want to waste such a pretty little bolt, on you" I purr

"You wouldn't dare" Dani yelps

"Watch me" I smirk. And throw the bolt

End of Chapter one of the Storm Chronicles!


	2. Chapter 2: The Directors A God Incognito

Storm Chronicles Chapter 2: The Directors a God Incognito?

After I launched that bolt at Dani, she screamed and ran into her cabin. "GO STORM!" My friend Torch yelled, Torch is a girl. She's called Torch because when we got to camp, she likes fire...you get the point.. She's a Daughter Of Ares "Thanks Torch" I say, she claps my shoulder " I should say, You've got quite the tempor there" Torch smiles, she loves it when I get agressive, she thinks I'm the most amazing person when I get agressive in war.

"What did you do!" Logan screams, there was a giant hole in the ground where Dani had been standing, "Did you kill her!" Logan screamed again "No! Why would I KILL her that would leave out all the fun" I smirk "Come on Storm! That's not right!" Logan shouts "Calm down, Stevenson!" Torch yells, Logan curses in greek and stomps off. "I need to talk to...Fred" I try not to laugh, you'll find out why. "Ok come on" Torch rolls her eyes, Logan follows after us "Nice circlet, gift from daddy?" She mimicks a voice "Yes, my dad cares about me, and so does yours, I was told so" I smile

" I know my dad cares" She sighs "So lets go see 'Fred'" she giggles "HEY FRED!" I shout and try not to laugh "WHAT!" a figure comes walking down the stairs "You can't hide your identity for ever Apollo!" I say "I can to I'm a God!" Apollo pouts "Yes and I'm a purple tiger named Peter!" Torch says, Apollo, Torch and I laugh so hard. Logan walks in, "What are you guys laughing about?" Logan smiles "Hahahah Apollo's incognito name! Torch made a joke about a tiger! OH it was good!" I laugh "Yeah, cause 'Freds' going to last really long" Logan sat on the could in HQ.

"Storm you never come unless somethings important" Apollo trys to stop laughing "Yes I am" I try to stop hypervenalating " Theres going to be an attack" I immediatly stop laughing and so do the others. "What kind of attack?" Apollo asks, his face full of concern "I don't know my dad, he said some kind of minion Krios is sending..." I try to think of any other detail "Nothing else" I say "Really a attack"Torch's eyes light up " I like a good attack" She purrs.

" Well it isn't going to be easy, do you know when it's coming?" Apollo asked "Yes 2 days time" I say, Incase your wonder 'Shouldn't Apollo be on Olympus with the other Gods/Goddesses, or watching the sun?' Well he doesn't have to, Mr. D the old director and Chiron, left. So Apollo has taken it up because he loves to work with demigods, also the 2nd in command is, you guessed Artemis! Brother and Sister companionship. "Apollo whats going on?" Artemis calls.

"M'Lady" We all bow, except for Apollo "Rise heroes" Artemis smiles, She is like my role model, I could never be a hunter cause I'd have to swear of Logan forever. Not going to happen. We tell M 'Lady Artemis about the attack on camp. Artemis purses her lips "I had a fear that this was going to happen under Apollo's control"-Apollo glares at her and makes faces-" He's very immature as you can see" Artemis could see him making faces through the mirror on the wall "Yeah Fred, naughty!" I giggle, the room bursts out into laughter.

_Its close_ I hear in my head. I pinch my temple.

"Apollo you should really just tell the camp your the director, It would make life easier so I wouldn't crack up everytime I think of you being named Fred" Torch laughs "Fine, tonight, I'll announce who I am" Apollo shoulders sag "Smart, Brother" Artemis roles her eyes, She sits next to Logan who was laugh so hard he fallin asleep "Do you want me to wake him?" Artemis smiles "No, I'll drag him to his cabin" I sigh "Thanks M 'Lady, Fred" I giggle. I take Logans arms and drag him out of the HQ.

"You really need to teach Logan to say up longer..." Torch says, I laugh "We'll he hasn't been sleeping well all hes been thinking about is Krios and if I'll die, thats why he's so heavy! Stupid curse!" I yell, Torch looked at me funny. Oh gods..she didn't know about the curse "What curse?" She grunts "Well Logan, he took the Curse Of Achellies all because of Dani O'Conner I swear, someday I will get her" I glare at Hades cabin, How is Dylan so nice and Dani be so messed up and rude, I just don't get that.

"You mean we'll you can't leave my out of that, You know I love a good fight" Torch smiles. Its true, We've known each other since 4 grade. One time in 6th grade, there was this boy, Tank Zarkman , who was so mean to a lot of girls. He would slap them and no girls told anybody cause he threatned them and they were scared. But he made a HUGE mistake of coming up behind me, he slapped me upside the head, I grab his arm twisted it so it met his back "Wrong move, Zarkmen" I whispered in his ear and Torch kicked him in the ear "Oww what was that for Torch" Tank groaned " 'bout time you stopped hitting girls" Torch purred

"I never hit any girls!" Tank screamed, Me still pinning him against the ground "Then why'd you hit me Tank? Mmmhm? Tell me sweetie. Why does Jessica Renolds have a bruise the size of an orange? She never lies, and why are all these other girls blaming you?Mhmm, tell me sweetie..WHY DO I SEE YOU HITTING GIRLS!" I growl and slam his head on the ground "I'm sorry!Its how I get treated at home!" Tank screams "SO YOU TAKE IT OUT ON US!" Torch bends down so she's in his ear "never do it again or your will pay ya here Zarkmen?" Torch hisses "I HERE!" I release my grip on his arm and he trys to punch me in the face. Like a ninja, I grab his fist in mid-swing " Don't even try" I smirk, Tank runs screaming "THEY'RE MONSTERS!" We laugh.

Now back to reality, we dropped Logan off in his cabin. There's a figure in the back of his cabin "Poseidon?" Torch asks "Think again, sweetie" A voice says. It goes black.


	3. Chapter 3: Torch and I Visit Dreamland

Torch and I Vist Dreamland

_Torch!Torch! _ I scream/think " I'm right here gosh" I hear behind me "Torch" I turn and she's standing behind me "Where the Hades are we?" I say, looking around me, it looked like some alternate world "Hypnos" We both growl "LET US OUT!" Torch takes out her knife and stabs a tree that convenuntly was right next to her. This place, it looked like the woods that would be behind disney land, mystical trees, weird looking animals and waterfalls everywhere.

"Where are we!" I shout, my voice carries through out the dreamland "Hypnos's Realm, stupid I know. But it's what he wishes the world would be in, an endless sleep." Torch throws a rock "Who knows how long we'll be asleep. Hypnos, a true assassin, I've always admired him for that" Torch grunts _Thank you for your admiration demigods_ A voice booms "Hello Hypnos" I mutter _Would you like the reason I put you to sleep? Oh dear Apollo is fighting the slumber_ Hypnos says "Tell us!" Torch growls _Well you see, I have some godly business to accomplish with Artemis and Apollo. So you will wake soon, But I warn you demigods, Krios is not going to like weak demigods_ Hypnos laughs, Oh gosh he shouldn't of said that "WE'RE NOT WEAK!" Torch and I both scream.

_Oh you demigods so amusing. I give you a gift_ Hypnos chuckles "A gift?" Torch smirks "What kind of gift?" I role my eyes at Torch _ The gift of sleep, of giving it and taking it away _Hypnos's voice sounds trusting "And if we take it?" I say _ You will be able to defeat Krios, Logan did take the curse so why dont you take this, you can keep it forever_ Hypnos purrs "We'll take it" Torch and I say in unison, we look at each other. _ As you wish heroes._ Hypnos's voice fades, nothing happened, well nothing that I could feel anyway "I don't feel any more powerful...I just feel like how I felt before" Torch says

_You have the power and now you must embrace the slumber, you can try to put the animals in my realm into a sleep_ Hypnos says with a cold edge to it "I have a feeling this is more like a curse than a gift" I whisper "Tosay" Torch says, "So how do we do this?" Torch asks the sky _ You must hold your hand out, and think of the word sleep and the gift will work_ Hypnos says.

"Ok, We can do this, right?" I look at Torch, she nodds _ Ok think Sleep_ I think, I walk over to a bunny "hey little fella" I say, I hold out my hand _ Sleep_ I think, which was really stupid because the bunny was on a hill...it fell down the hill, asleep. "I did it!" I yell, I pet the bunny "Sorry little guy, you might be broken when you get up" I get up and walk to Torch, she put a squirrel to sleep "Yeah I got it too, it fell out of a tree..."Torch "Ha, the bunny fell down the hill..." I laugh "Ok can we leave this place yet Hypnos" Torch growls, when she speaks, it goes dark again.

I wake up to Logan screaming his head off "What the Zeus man!" I had a major head ache from Hypnos I did not, need to wake up to a screaming boy "LOGAN!" Torch scream, before I found out what it was I looked up to see his eyes were closed. "He's asleep he's having a nightmare!" I run over to him, he's shaking and screaming and he's still in his bunk, I was spazing inside, but trying not to freak infront of Torch. "What, What do we do! What do we do!" I yell, I look at Torch desperatly "We wait till Hypnos lets him out" Torch sighs, we sit by his bunk "STORM, STORM, STORM HELP! HELP ME STORM!" Logan screams.

I try to get up but Torch holds me back, I try not to cry. Logan is my boyfriend, I want to help, but because I love him. Stupid Hypnos. Suddenly it went quiet, I looked up and Logan was slowly coming out of the sleep "Logan?" I say, his head turns sleeply, He sits up on his bed "What..What happened?" Logan mumbles, I run over to him and give him a hug "Gods you scared me there" I let go of him and look him in the eyes, I kneel down "What do you mean, Storm?" Logan asks

I explain to him what had happened while he was stuck in Hypnos's sleep spell "Thats why Hypnos is techinacally the most dangerous of the Gods, plus my Storm and my father" Torch says "Hey my dads dangerous!" Logan says "Cool it Chowderhead" Torch snaps "The point is, we have to find out what Hypnos wanted with Apollo and Artemis" I say "Come on Storm, stay here Logan we don't need you passing out again" Torch mumbles, I hug Logan good by and walk out of his cabin.

Everywhere a bunch of disoriented demigods lie on the ground just waking up from Hypnos's spell, people in the middle of sword fights, archers arrows littered the ground, it looked like there had been a silent battle outside the dream land. "This is crazy" I pick up one of the bow and shoot and arrow "Wake up Colin!" Torch kicks her brother "TORCH WHAT THE HADES!" Colin shouts "Get up" Torch pulls him up, "Go tell everybody that Hypnos cast a sleep spell and demigods will be temporaily disoriented OK!" Torch says


	4. Chapter 4: The Shadow

The Shadow

"WHAT WHAT!" Apollo turns around, a shadow is looming around the room, moving as we breathe "Minos" Artemis whispers "M 'Lady" I cold voice purrs "What do you want Minos" Artemis is choked up with anger "I want..The girls" The shadow points towards us "They will be very valuble to my...army" Minos purrs again "I AINT GOING ANY WHERE WITH YOU BUSTER! YOUR NOTHING BUT A CRUSTY SHADOW!" Torch yells "Tabitha, please. No screaming" Artemis pleads, Yes. Torch's real name is Tabitha "Don't call me by my real name" Torch growls.

The Shadow moves.

"My dear Tabitha..Sweet Tabitha. We would like your keen mind on war to be the head in my army. That is if you accept" Minos says he is now behind Torch " We? Nah, I don't have to go to the toilet. But your army does, air bag" Torch grumbles "I'm not going any where Minos. I respect my father" I say, Minos now jumps off the wall into ghost form "So we have two brave souls, Very well, but don't say I never offered. You will regret your decision chosen ones. Regret it much" Minos disappears "Torch. That wasn't nesccary" Apollo mumbled

"Yeah well I don't need that steamed form telling what to do!" Torch yells, she throws her arms up and slams down on the couch "Torch, you must listen. The monster approchs. Storm cannot fight it alone. You must fight along side this great hero. You as well , a hero must take up the responsibility. Please, Behave till the monster arrives" Artemis says, Torch looks at her sword which was instinctivly drawn when Minos was behind her "Fine. But, I will not be told what to do by a ghost" She sheaths her sword "Come on Stormy, lets go" Torch grabs my arm "Wait Apollo" My voice trails off, Apollo did something. I can just tell by the terrified look on his face.

"Never mind..Umm..We'll discuss the Hypnos thing later..umm.. see you" I mutter "See you" Apollo says in a distant voice. Torch and I stormed out of the HQ "What is wrong with them! Why do Apollo and Artemis keep acting strange!" Torch yelled, but what she didn't realize there was about 200 demigods infront of her "Ummm I ment my pet...fishes" Torch stammered "What happened! Why did we all pass out!" Shelby Dods shouted, We didn't know what to say really "Hypnos" I say, there was a collective gasp out of the crowd "He wanted something and he got it. It wasn't with us. It was with the Counselor, they had some unfinished business" I look back at the front door of HQ "Did someone die!" Connor Leven shouted "No. Nobody died. They had to talk about some godly business" I say "Well then why were you in there" Tori Marxx asks, ugh, the daughter of Aprodite that nobody likes "Because, We are part of that business. Unlike you. Who can't seem to get anything right but her make up" Torch snaps

Its funny when Torch snaps at Tori. The whole camp erupted in laughter "Ok ok. Nobody died. But its our business get back to camp guys" I say, they disperse except for..oh great Tori. " I hate you, you know that Tabby right?" Tori growls "Oh Victoria Lana Shane Leanna McShefler Trainer Rain, you seem so down, why don't you go to Hades, He has a perfect spot for you." Torch says in her sarcastic voice "You..You..AUGH! Gods your ...AUGH!" Tori storms off.

"We should find your brother" Torch says "Which brother. I have 5" I giggle "Gods...Josh. I think he can help us with our 'Problem'" Torch says.

So we walk off, to find my brother Josh.

Son of Hypnos.


End file.
